Shattered Empire
by The Conquerors
Summary: The Alliance thought the Empire was finished after the battle of Endor, weakned into remnants. It has simply just been lying in wait, building up it's forces on other worlds prparing to strike against the Jedi and New Republic. Once more the Sith shall rule the galaxy. Takes place after the originals. Star Wars X-over with mutiple seires.


**Disclaimer: We own Nothing**

**First off, this is a crossover of Star Wars with Many things including, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Naruto, Bleach, Overlord, Rosario + Vampire, Full Metal Alchemist, Hetalia, and many more. We hope you take the time to Read this humble tale even if you don't recognize a few of these series. Furtherer more this will most likely end in an evil ending with a Sith/Imperial victory. So if you're actually interested in a story where evil wins and _some_ heroes are (soon to be) corrupted please, read on!**

**Also we don't own any of this, just the plotline.**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away...**

**(Epic Star Wars Theme start)**

**At Long Last, the Galaxy is free from the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. Luke Skywalker has restored the Jedi Order to its former greatness.**

**The death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader has brought an era of relative peace and paved the way for the formation of the ****New****Republic****, the successor of the Rebel ****Alliance****.**

**However, not all is as it seems.**

**A dark threat still looms in the far corners of the Galaxy.**

**Like in the times of the ****Old****Republic****, they have**

**simply been lying in wait, biding their time, waiting for the opportune moment.**

**Soon the Jedi will discover**

**that the threat of the great Sith Lords can never**

**be extinguished...**

**(Epic Star Wars Theme end)**

The New Republic soldiers and scientists on the research center on Polis Massa were enjoying a relatively calm shift. The planet Polis Massa itself was split into thousands of asteroids when a mysterious cataclysm in the planet's distant past struck it, effectively turning it into an asteroid field. The biggest asteroid fragment of the former planet hosted a medical facility whose galactic histories claim to fame was the place were Padme Amidala gave birth to Luke and Leia Skywalker, and once a Rebel outpost were the Death Star plans were decrypted and sent to Princess Leia on Tantive IV.

Those days, however have long been over since the end of the Galactic Civil War. The medical facility was now also used as a research center for theNewRepublicas well as a military base to station their troops to keep justice and order in the unruly and dangerous outer rim regions. Most of the troops at this facility were stationed in the in the circular radar facility room.

Its position was strategic in that the main hangar could easily be accessed from it if under attack of if they needed to get into their ships to fight off an invading fleet or jump to an outer rim planet that needed help defending its self, and in a worse case scenario go to the com center in the middle of the room, and alert the Republic fleet.

That being said, the researchers and troops stationed there were thankful for the relative moment of peace in the Galaxy with the end of the Galactic Civil War. Truthfully some of the troops stationed there yawned, and were almost wishing for someone to be shooting at them to relive them of their boredom and endless card games of Sabacc. Their wish was granted and their game disturbed when a blast resonated outside the facility followed by a tremor that it caused shaking the entire complex and knocking down a few unfortunate New Republic soldiers who were unfortunate not to have a table, chair, or wall to brace themselves against.

"What was that?" Asked one random Republic soldier picking himself off the ground and leaning on the Sabacc table for support.

"Probably an attack from the blasted Imperial remnant, the Imperials can't seem to get it into their heads that the Empire is dead. To arms men!" Explained and ordered the officer to the men under his command. The New Republic soldiers quickly composed themselves, picked up and loaded their weapons and took positions around the door that lead into the lobby and main hangar and the steep stairwell that could be used as an alternative route for the enemy.

Now, the New Republic soldiers secretly took some joy in these surprise attacks from the remaining remnants of the weakened Empire. Ever since the Empire's collapse at the battle of Endor, the remaining Imperial leaders and warlords squabbled and fought amongst themselves for leadership. Those who briefly stopped fighting the other Imperials and attempted to attack the Alliance/Republic were easy to put down; they were messy and unorganized with only some or little competence.

So it was with this mindset that the soldiers leveled their blasters at the door and stairwell, prepared to show the invading Imperials that they were no longer a threat or even a minor danger to the galaxy, and waited for the enemy to show their face, and waited, and waited, and waited, until about the five minuet mark when the commanding officer went over to the window that covered a majority of the wall. Peering out the glass window the officer scanned for signs of an Imperial Star Destroyer or drop ship.

Seeing nothing out there but the crater filled and rocky landscape of the planetoid, he put his blaster back in his holster and was about to declare it a false alarm until he heard a sizzling sound from behind him. Turning around he saw two adjacent doors that lead to the medical facilities, being cut open from the sides up from some kind of welding tool. He then remembered that there was a central hanger in the medical facilities they could use.

"Turn around, the enemy defeated our central forces and are coming through the doors." The soldiers quickly turned around just in time to see the door to their right give out in an explosion of metal shards, raining debris on them. No sooner did this happen, one of the infamous and familiar white armored Imperial Stormtrooper came out of the door, blaster at the ready, but was immediately shot down by a volley of blaster fire from the Republic soldiers. Another one came out right after him, but was cut down like his fallen brother, as was the one after him.

The New Republic soldiers felt a boost in confidence easily killing the troopers with the narrow door and corridor having a bottle neck effect on them. This confidence considerably went down a few notches when the adjacent door on the left exploded into metal shards like the previous one, but this time spewing out B1 battle droids. The New Republic soldiers were no slackers in history and recognized these droids as the same models used in the Clone Wars years ago and were considerably shocked seeing them reactivated since all the droid factories used during the Clone Wars were thought to be destroyed.

The droids took this opportune moment to open fire on the shocked and confused Republic soldiers falling several in front, with assistance from a new wave of storm troopers coming through the right doorway. The Republic soldiers quickly snapped out of their shocked state seeing their comrades' fall and returned fire.

The hall was filled with the criss-cross of blaster fire in a shoot out that seemed well matched between both sides, with a few more casualties on the Imperial's side due to the Republic's vantage point, but this all changed with what came out of the doors next.

Now the New Republic already thought it was strange and bad enough the Imperials were using reactivated battle droids, but this next sight was just too much. Currently coming out of the doors, taking the place of their fallen storm trooper and battle droid allies were, what appeared to be strange grey to brown skinned deformed and filthy humanoid beings, wearing mismatched armor and helmets of dura-steel. These ladies and gentlemen are Orcs. The Orcs that came out were holing in their hand, instead of the usual high tech blaster, rusty medieval swords and axes.

The biggest one in front who was apparently their leader, raised his axe over his head and shouted, "COME ON BOYS! MAN FLESH!"

"What the hell are those things?" Screamed the Republic officer as the Orcs led a charge with their stormtrooper and battle droid allies, at the Republic solders kicking the deceased bodies of Stromtroopers,New Republic soldiers and broken battle droids out of their way.

The Republic soldiers hastily reloaded their blasters and fired upon them killing the remaining stormtroopers and battle droids, but it only seemed to anger Orcs who proved to have a high resistance to pain then most species. The Orcs paused momentarily the first time they were hit with the onslaught of fire, but shrugged it off and continued their relentless assault. The hail of fire continued on the charging Orcs who kept right on with the charge albeit with the price of several of them being taken out.

The Republics soldiers had a look of pure dread plastered across their face when they realized that the charge could not be stopped. The remaining Orcs swung their axes and swords at the soldiers in front who were trying to block the attacks futilely with their blasters. Their weapons effectively cut through both the blasters and the soldiers. The Republic soldiers in front of the Orcs quickly reloaded once again and were about to unload it into the Orcs, until another wave of stormtroopers, battle droids, and more Orcs seemingly came out of the doors in infinite numbers all firing upon the Republic troops.

The remaining Republic soldiers who were miraculously unharmed by the recent volley fled through the door leading into the main hanger, to gather reinforcements from their extra garrison stationed there. A figure then emerged from the right door making all the Stormtroopers, Orcs, and battle droids stand at attention. The figure was clad in black leather Sith robes, compete with steel tipped boots for whatever reason, perhaps intimidation. This was Darth Satanas, one of the few Sith children that Palpatine kidnapped (because no women would go near him with a face like his.) and raised as his own to be a Sith warrior and maybe one day a Sith lord.

"HOLY DOGSHIT!" He shouted examining the scene.

"My lord, we have crushed the weak men that stood in our Empire's path." Said an Orc commander to Satanas.

He nodded silently, despite what the Orc said the room told a different story. The smell of burnt flesh from the deceased filled the air; bodies littered the floor, most of them being Imperial casualties.

"Don't underestimate them. The New Republic's stronger than we think." He told the Orc and said it loud enough so nearby stormtroopers and, yes, even battle droids could hear him.

As much as both he and the Imperials didn't like it, the New Republic was the main force in the galaxy with a much bigger army that was not to be underestimated, and the Jedi back at the height of power. However that would all change in due time, and with the new Emperor, the Empire and the Sith will once more rule the galaxy and avenge the death of Palpatine.

The Com-link ear piece on Satanus started giving out static until the voice of general Veers; commanding liaison for this mission came clear from it, speaking to both him, and all the other troops who had portable coms put in their helmets or heads in the droids case.

_"Well done men taking care of those Rebels, but they're fleeing to their com-link to summon their comrades to this system. Stop them."_

"Very well general."

Satanas turned to face the com-station. It was a glass dome in the middle of the radar facility room with three doorways leading into it, leading to the circular com-link that could send messages from this facility, across the galaxy. Some of the more enthusiastic troopers were already engaging the rebels/republic soldiers (it depends on who you ask) in the close comforts of the dome.

Satanas stood in the blind spot of one of the doors and waited. As soon as he sensed the current troopers, Orcs, and droids dead, he leapt through the door and ignited his light saber in mid-air. It ignited from both sides in a double bladed red saber which he brought down in a spinning fashion. The two Republic soldiers beneath him were immediately cut in half from the waist.

Since seeing your fellow soldiers cut in half is not usually a good thing the Republic soldiers turned their attention to Satanas and began to fire at him but were either shot down by the droids and troopers or cut by the Orcs axes. The soldiers then realized that if they focused their fire on the apparent Sith warrior they would be shot down by the Imperials, and if they focused on the Imperials, the Sith would stab them in the back.

The Imperials had accidentally, but effectively trapped the New Republic in their own com-station. The Republic soldiers who were very organized, quickly made sure that half there men focused on keeping the Imperial reinforcements out, and the other half to keep fire on the Sith warrior.

The soldiers took positions in front of Satanas, slightly to his left and right flank, and opened fire on him. He swung the dual blade in the respective directions in a fluid motion, directing the blaster right back at the soldiers who ducked to avoid having their heads scorched off. Satanas took this time to use a force dash to close in on the soldiers and follow up with a few wide slashes taking care of them.

He then turned around to find a Republic soldier hastily trying to work the com-link He jumped over the circular com-link landing behind the soldier and stabbed him in the back. The Imperial troops were finally able to break through the Republic's defenses and joined Satanas in the dome in suitable numbers. One of the Imperial heavy troopers aimed his rocket launcher at the com-link and prepared to fire, until all those nights reading tactical galactic war strategies paid off and Satanas got a better idea.

"Hold your fire. If you disable the communications, the New Republic will wonder why they lost communications with this base and become aware of our actions here. Get a commando droid here to assure them that everything's all right."

From the crowd of troopers came a black armored battle droid with a more oval head than its tan colored counter parts, that walked up to the com-link. It was a commando droid, a droid programmed with thinking skills close to that of sentience, deadly assassin skills, and the ability to imitate the voice of almost anything.

"Is everything all right down there? We heard screaming." Came the voice of a Republic officer over the com-link, no doubt from Couracant. The commando droid waited a few seconds before responding, waiting for its voice modulators to activate.

"That was just a group of our men who just won a Sabacc tournament we were having, and are enthusiastic about the results. We'll cut off communications so we won't bother you with any more false alarms, but turn them back on if we detect a threat, roger, roger."

There was a momentary pause before the office responded back again.

"Alright just be careful out ther- did you just say roger, roger?"

"No, ro-"Nearby stormtroopers hastily put their hands over the droids mouth to stop the roger, and not give away their location.

"Alright, take care of yourselves out there." The commando droid then turned the communications off. General Veers's voice came back on the troop's com-links.

_"Good, now there are three rebel officers who have retreated to an extra garrison in the main hanger. One of the three is carrying the access codes to proceed further into the base. Take out the officers and find those access codes." _

After hearing this new order the troops filed out and made their way toward the main hanger. The Orcs and battle droids took the set of steep declining stairs, while the stormtroopers followed Satanas through the door leading to the hanger, with two flanking his sides.

The door slid open revealing a short corridor with two Republic soldiers. They reached for their blasters, but were shot by the two troopers flanking Satanas's sides. He continued his march down the small corridor with Stormtroopers still following behind him. The door lead out to a closed-in balcony with a window overlooking the main hanger and stairs leading down to it, to the left and right.

Looking out the window he saw the Orcs and battle droids currently coming out of a door below him to his left and engaging the Republic soldiers. In the middle of this room, just before where the ships were usually stored, was a raised platform with the three Republic officers giving commands to the soldiers below.

"Sir, our me- er droids and things are taking heavy casualties down there. There's too many down there." Said an observant Imperial officer to Satanas.

"Not for long. Captain take your men down there and assist our troops and create a diversion, I will deal with the commanding officers."

"Y-yes my lord." Satanas force dashed down the left set of stairs with the stormtroopers following after him. The Stormtroopers rushed to the aide of the Orc and droid garrison and joined them in the shoot out trying to turn the tide. This created an effective diversion, while the New Republic soldiers were occupied with the Imperials, Satanas made his way up the platform's stairs.

Once at the top he threw his light saber at one officer, impaling and alerting the others of his presence. He used a force pull on one to send the officer flying through the air towards him, before finishing him with a quick saber strike. The last one drew his blaster, but before he could fire, Satanas drew his hand out in pinching gesture. The officer dropped his blaster and grabbed his neck with both of his hands, as he was lifted a few feet in the air.

Satanas was using the infamously known Sith ability force-choke on him, a favorite of Darth Vader himself. Soon a snapping sound was heard form the officer's neck and he fell to the ground, along with the disk that contained the access codes he had in his pocket. Satanas picked it up, and once more heard Veers's voice.

_"Now take those access codes to the central computer complex, and then we can take care of the rebels hiding deep in the caverns."_

Satanas looked over the edge to see that the troops took care of all the Republic soldiers in the garrison, but with the price of losing a vast majority of the Stormtroopers, Droids, and Orcs they started out with. Only about a handful remained. The imperial officers and Satanas weren't worried by these statistics however. Most of the Republic soldiers in the base were killed in the previous fight with their extra garrison. They shouldn't face to much resistance from the remaining forces.

Satanas and the imperial army back tracked through the Radar facility, making there way to where they originally entered. The central hangar was littered with the bodies of Republic and imperial casualties as well as scorch marks on the walls from their messy entrance. In the middle of the hanger was an imperial drop ship. Satanas inserted the disk into the drop ships computer sending the information to the imperial Star Destroyer hiding in the shadow of the planetoid.

_"The doors have been opened. We can now clear the rebels out of this base before they can escape and warn their allies. At the end of the caverns there is a back hanger with a ship that's about to take off. Don't let it."_

Satanas made his way out of the hanger and to the right. He reached a medical room, tan colored with only a bed, where Padme gave birth to the Jedi twins. Behind it to the left and right (are you witnessing a pattern here?) were two doors. Satanas took the one on the right and went down a set of stairs. At the bottom he emerged in a damp cavern where various medical supplies and weapons were stored.

Ignoring this he continued on his way taking out soldiers on the way with assistance from the troopers, droids, and Orcs. Arriving at the back at this cavern he found a short inclining ramp made from rock, leading to the back hanger. He made his way up the ramp deflecting back blaster fire at the soldiers until he could get in close and disable them. Arriving at the top, he entered the hanger and found a trapezoidal Alliance Assault Cruiser, used to transport rebels during the Galactic Civil War.

The Republic soldiers hastily fired up their engines and began to fly out of the hanger, but stopped dead in their tracks when Satanas extended his hand and made a closed fist capturing the ship in a force grip.

"Hold it right there, lord Satanas!" Said an imperial engineer, he like the rest of the engineers in the imperial army, wore a blue jump suit instead of the white stormtrooper armor, black helmet that extended to his shoulders with a black dura-glass face covering, concealing his face(imperials apparently don't like showing their faces.).

The engineer placed several det-packs below the ship and ran back to his allies who were watching him. He pressed the detonation switch in his hand, and watched, along with everyone else as the ship went up in flames killing the last remaining rebels. The Orcs and battle droids let out a cheer for they love carnage, while the stormtroopers let out a cheer for it was one of their first victories against the rebels since their defeat at the battle of Endor.

General Veers's came back on com-links congratulating the troops.

_"Well done gentlemen, today is ours."_

Satanas replied back to Veers via his com-link an important message he wanted to relay.

"General, tell the Emperor our mission here is complete. Our war has begun." He didn't wait for Veers's reply and shut of the com-link. Even though they won the battle with no Republic survivors, they took a heavy toll. Most of their men had died fighting, with only a few left at the end of the battle.

The new Emperor was right; they would have to build up the imperial army again if they wanted to wage a full war on the New Republic, and New Jedi Order. The Emperor suggested they start with the unknown regions of the galaxy.

Their next target was a planet with a very diverse landscape, which resonated strongly in the force. A planet the imperial scientist dubbed from reconnaissance done from deployed probe droids, the elemental world filled with, what they call on their planet, chakra users.

**AN: If anyone actually stayed and read this whole thing, we thank you. If you have any questions we will try our best to answer them, and tells us what you think so far.**


End file.
